Perfect Halves
by xakemii
Summary: With Ron flirting with Fortune, will Hermione really be happy at the latest Hogwarts Dance? Or will Ginny save the day, with Harry's help?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Hermione Granger leaned carefully against the tall pillar, careful not the make creases in her dress. She glanced around the dance floor. It was one of Hogwarts special dances. These dances made her feel out of place, no one ever asked her and she tended to spend the whole night watching her peers dance the night away. Occasionally, Harry would break away from Ginny and pull Hermione onto the dance floor. Ginny, of course would let him.

"Hermione," she would say, seriously. "You should have some fun, you spend too much time studying." With a dramatic wave of her hand she added. "These dances don't happen every night you know." Ginny would flash her best smile at Harry and he would take Hermione on the floor for a song or two.

"So," he began. "Why exactly do you despise these dances?"

"I don't," she denied. "I just don't like dancing."

"You hate these dances."

Hermione resisted the urge to slam her shoe heel down on his foot. She listened as Harry made small chatter and tried to look interested. Finally, the song ended and Hermione stopped dead, happy that her nightmare was finally over. Harry couldn't resist signaling to Ginny and following Hermione to the sits set out near the back of the grand hall. Ginny, however dismissed him with a flick of her hand.

She sat quietly next to Hermione. Ginny traced where her friend was staring. Ron Weasley stood with a Hufflepuff girl, Fortune Dessen. Fortune was flicking her long blonde hair flirtatiously, with Ron talking softly to her. Hermione stared at her ivy green dress miserably. Ginny felt a pang of sympathy.

"He doesn't really like her, you know," she whispered. "She's just coming on to him."

"Well he's certainly enjoying it," Hermione muttered.

"Hermione Granger, look at me," Ginny ordered. Hermione slowly lifted her eyes to reveal tears forming. Ginny took a deep breath.

"Hermione, I know Ron likes you. You can tell by the way he looks at you. Just go up and say hello..." she trailed off as Hermione flashed daggers at her.

"Ginny, I appreciate how positive you are, but your brother," she threw a sideways glance to where Ron and Fortune were dancing. "Is obviously involved with someone else right now."

"I doubt it, look now," Ginny giggled as she watched Fortune carefully began to sneak away from Ron when he chatted with Harry. Even Hermione joined in as she watched relief flood through Fortune's face then Ron's mouth form an 'o' shape when he turned around and saw Fortune had disappeared. He muttered something under his breath and was about to head off before Harry began wheeling him towards where Ginny and Hermione were sitting. Hermione's stomach suddenly felt heavy and she began to stand.

"Oh no you don't," Ginny hissed, pulling her back down. Hermione glared down at Ginny before smoothing her dress out. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Hermione, you look fine." Hermione looked at Ginny uncertainly before resting her hands awkwardly on her lap. By the time the two boys had neared them Ginny had jumped up and was hugging Harry tightly. Harry noticed Hermione sitting quietly and whispered into Ginny's ear.

"She saw him with Fortune?"

"Unfortunately," Ginny replied, before kissing him on the cheek and seating herself next to Hermione. There was a silence between the four of them before Ginny jumped up excitedly.

"Come on Harry, dance with me, this is my favourite song!" she squealed, dragging him away. Harry glanced back at his two friends and winked, before focusing his full attention on Ginny.

"Harry," she said through gritted teeth. "At least make it look like we're dancing." Harry raised his eyebrows, but placed his hands on her waist anyway. Ginny was forcing a smile on her face, while fully concentrating on Hermione and Ron, who were still seated in silence.

"We have to do something about that," she muttered. Harry followed her eyes.

"I know. But tonight, why don't you just have some fun?"

"Because with Hermione looking so depressed and with my brother off flirting with other girls when his perfect girl is right there, having fun is considered impossible. Really Harry, they're each others perfect half, and Ron just skims over it!"

Harry laughed quietly. "Well, you having fun will be a long way in the future then."

"Oh god Harry, at least try to help me?"

Harry sighed. "Alright then. What do you want me to do?"

Ginny glanced around and giggled, then hurriedly whispered into Harry's ear. Harry rolled his eyes, but left anyway. Ginny sighed happily. She went off to find a good place to enjoy her plan take action. She had just decided that the step nearby was a good enough place when an ear-piercing scream split through the room. Every eye on the room was on Hermione.

"Hermione! I'm really sorry!" Harry was saying. "I just thought - I didn't mean to - Let me help you...." Hermione jumped up as the juice that Harry had just spilt on her began to seep through her dress.

"This is great Harry, just great!" she snarled. "And now you know why I hate these events, eh?"

"Hermione, I -" Harry began.

"I'll take her to the common room," interrupted Ron. He held his hand out to Hermione, but she was in tears and racing out of the hall at full speed. Ron glared at Harry.

"She's never gonna let this go mate."

Harry shrugged. "I'm sure she will, and anyway, I thought you offered to escort her to the common room?" he said, nodding at her disappearing figure. Ron looked at Harry for a moment, as if almost guessing his sisters' plan. He shook his head at Harry before rushing off in pursuit of Hermione.

Behind the pillar, Ginny grinned, watching her brother follow Hermione. She muttered a few words under her breath before following close behind.

Hermione was boiling with rage. Her ivy green dress was ruined. A large stain covered the front of the skirt. Hermione picked up her skirts, and ran. She finally reached the common room. Screaming the password, she raced inside and collapsed onto a couch, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Hermione." Ron entered the room, shocked to see her in such distress. "It's only a dress…" His soothing was in vain and Hermione's wails grew louder. With no other idea at hand, all Ron could think to do was sit down beside her.

"It'll come right," he said calmly. Hermione buried her face on his shoulder and wept.

"It's not the dress Ron. It's not the silly dress!"

"Then what is it?"

"YOU!" she screamed. "I freaking hate you!" Ron reeled back in shock. Hate?

"Oh…" he muttered. "Well, I'll just go get Harry or Ginny or something for you then…" Ron turned to leave. His throat was burning to add on to the sentence. Tell her he wanted to stay and comfort her, tell her that he liked her head on his shoulder. To tell her that he liked stroking her hair in attempts to comfort her. But he didn't. Instead, he slowly made his way to the exit. Leaving Hermione sobbing on the couch, he left.

"Don't you dare leave her like that!" Ginny pounced out from the corner. "I could hear her crying from here! You go back, and tell her you –"

"Don't," Ron cut her off. "Just don't Ginny. I don't even want to know what you were doing spying on me, and I certainly don't want your bloody advice about Hermione either, as she so nicely put it before, she hates me."

"Oh really?" Ginny argued. "She hates you? That's why she spends all her time at these dancing mourning that you're flirting with Fortune Dessen? That's why she spends all her time fixing herself up, all pretty in hope that you'll ask her dance? That's why she always gets upset when you say you fancy someone else, eh?"

Ron shrugged. "She said it, not me."

"And I'm telling you, right now, to go make up with her," Ginny commanded. Then cheekily added, "Or make out as the case may be…" Ginny giggled then looked serious again. "Go!" With that she headed off down the corridor.

Ron took deep breaths before entering the Gryffindor common room again. He stepped hesitantly inside and saw Hermione, still sprawled out on the couch, still weeping.

"Hermione…" he whispered. There was no reply, only a muffled crying. Finally, Hermione glanced up.

Ron reached out to dry her tear stained cheeks.

"Ron," she choked. "I –" She was cut off as Ron gently placed his lips on hers.

"I love you," he whispered.

**A/N: Wow, my first attempt at FanFic, how'd I go? Should I give up completely? Or keep going? **

**Either way, I hope you enjoyed my story. **


End file.
